Prince of Asmodeus
by CreuseryAsmo
Summary: What if the Great Devil King Asmodeus had a son? What if said son was put into stasis in the waning hours of the Great War? The Devil King made plans to rebuild the Devil Faction to its former glory and the Prince of Asmodeus is the only one able to make those plans come to fruition.
1. Prologue

Lord Asmodeus. One of the four original Devil Kings. He wasn't the most powerful of the four but was the caring. He of course was the embodiment of the sin of lust but never lusted for any woman besides his queen. What very few knew was that he lusted for knowledge. Whilst the other Devil Kings fought amongst themselves for more power, Asmodeus sought more knowledge to improve himself. For knowledge was power; and Asmodeus had plenty of it. Yet when the time came to finally use that knowledge, it just wasn't enough.

Every being in the supernatural world knew of the Great War. The war that nearly decimated all sides involved. Like the other Satans, Asmodeus had his own reasons in participating in the bloodshed. Leviathan envied the love humans gave the angels and wished to take revenge for being cast out of Heaven. Lucifers wouldn't allow a beautiful and powerful man such as himself be cast out of Heaven without and repercussions, his pride wouldn't allow it. And Beelzebub? He was far too glutinous for battle. But what of Asmodeus? What could have possibly led him to partake into the most catastrophic event in the history of the biblical factions? The answer was simple. For his family. More specifically his son.

Unlike his fellow Satans, Asmodeus had a strong sense of family. Whilst the other three would have servants take care of their children a majority of the time, Asmodeus took it upon himself to raise his son. Whenever he was available he personally raised his son and taught him everything he learned. The other Devil Kings cared not for their children. They were never expected to take their place. But Asmodeus was different. He knew his son was destined to be a great leader. It was his birthright to take his place as the next Lord Asmodeus.

His son had become a great man. Fit to become the heir of Asmodeus. In the battlefield he was nothing less then he perfect warrior. Even when all odds were stacked against him he stood victorious. In the meetings with the 72 Pillars he was an exceptional politician. No one would stand in his way. He would truly become the perfect Devil. But unfortunately, Asmodeus knew he wouldn't live to see the day. Especially with what he and the other Devil Kings had planned.

In the underworld a couple, accompanied by dozens of servants, walked through the halls of their exceptionally large estate. A wife pleaded to her husband to cease any and all preparations he had in store. "Darling you mustn't do this. Think about our son. He needs his father." The wife pleaded, desperately attempting to convince her husband to stay.

"Forgive me Ukina. The Fallen Angels may have surrendered but their pure counterparts have yet to do so. If this war is to come to an end I must do what needs to be done" The man replied. His servants gave him pieces of his armor as he continued to walk through the halls. He was preparing for a last ditch effort to end the war but had one thing to do before doing so.

Ukina continued to beg for her husband to stay behind until the two were approached by red-haired man at the end of the corridor. "You summoned me Lord Asmodeus?" The man asked.

"I did Zeoticus. My son and I trusted you and your family for a millennia. I trust you alone to fulfill my final wish" Asmodeus replied.

The current head of the House of Gremory wasn't prepared for what Asmodeus had done next. The Devil Kings eyes glowed as he looked back to his wife. For a moment nothing had occurred, but then Ukina collapsed only to be caught by a servant. "My lord what is the meaning of this?" Zeoticus asked.

Asmodeus took his wife from the servant and gently handed her to Zeoticus. "I must depart soon my friend. The other Satans are awaiting for my arrival" Asmodeus turned back to the servants and immediately caught their attention. "I relieve you all from your duties. It isn't safe here. Now go" And so they did. One after another each servant summoned a magic circle and teleported to a secure location.

"But what of the Queen? Where shall I take her"

Asmodeus gave Zeoticus a paper with a magic circle engraved into it. "When you arrive to your destination you will understand what must be done now go!"

"My Lord. If you and the other Devil Kings are doing what I think you will...take Sirzechs with you. He will be of assistance"

"No you must keep your son here in the underworld! One way or another by day end this war will be over. With myself and the other Devil Kings gone..."

Realization hit Zeoticus when he understood what Asmodeus was leading to. "...Their children will take their place. They have no knowledge of how to properly rule. They will lead us to ruin"

"Even with this war ending, we Devils will continue to fight but amongst ourselves. I have foreseen it. That is why Ukina and my son must be hidden. When the fighting is over they will rebuild our civilization"

Zeoticus understood the depth of Asmodeus' plans. Even if the Devil society will suffer without a proper leadership in the short term, long term it would be worth it. When the dust finally settles two of the best Devil leaders will be there to reforge their fallen empire.

Zeoticus gave a final bow to his king while tears flowed through his eyes. This was their final meeting. They both knew it. "It has been an honor to serve you my king" He said before using the leaflet given to him.

"Goodbye my old friend" Asmodeus whispered to himself. "Goodbye to you too my Queen." With him being the final occupant in the estate of Asmodeus he went to his sons quarters before departing to Heaven.

When he arrived to his sons quarters he found him in a time-locked capsule. Sleeping. Hours earlier he drugged his son to give him enough time to put him into this state. His son would be in this state until someone from the outside found him and freed him from his slumber.

Asmodeus lightly touched the capsule before he made some last minute modifications. When he was done he walked out of his sons room. As he was closing the double doors he remembered an old song he would sing to him as a child. He considered it fitting to sing it now as it relates to what he expected to happen in the next century.

"Sleep my little Devil. Let your dreams take wind. One day when you're big and strong" He took a final glance at his sleeping son, tears flowing through his eyes and whispered the final line.

"You will be a...king"


	2. Returning

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Prince of Asmodeus my friends! I hope you enjoy this new side story!**

 **Reviews**

 **KnightsKing- Here it is!**

 **Arinasution5- Well this chapter is about 3x longer so hope you enjoy.**

 **Guest- No cause he's sealed away for a century and Rias is obviously less than a century year old**

 **Tohka123- Thanks!**

 **Betelgrim Clown- Thanks!**

 **Sasuke75249- Read this chapter and find out**

 **CrimsonAzazel- Thank you I try to think of ideas that aren't explored as much (or so I think I do)**

 **Darth56- Thanks my friend!**

 **MurkyKahuna- I'll check yours out if I get the time. I wanted to make the first chapter longer but its a prologue so I didn't wanna say too much. I never planned on him not being Issei cause I generally save OCs for side characters or family members**

 **Bvvlaze- Wasn't planning on doing so but thanks**

 **I87- Well I can literally change Issei's personality as I see fit and I'm just not a fan of an OC being the main character tbh. Katerea will have a decent role cause of the fact she's also a descendant to an original satan**

* * *

[100 Years Later]

Ruin was brought upon all of the three Biblical Factions. God was dead. The four original Satans were dead. The only faction leader to survive the horror of the war was the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. His people were the least scathed. A majority of their leaders survived with the majority of their losses being from the general population. The Angels however were a different story.

The final attack by the Devil Kings was a success and they were able to kill God himself. Because of his death, Heaven became out of control and a new leader was necessary to keep everything intact. The Great Seraph Michael was chosen to become Gods replacement. Interestingly enough, Michael originally nominated Gabriel to become Heavens new leader but after word got out that she and God had an argument moments before his death, she chose to allow Michael take up the mantel. Unfortunately, with the death of God there was no way to create new Angels and the Seraphs had to become stricter with the most recent creations of God. Gabriel didn't approve of these methods and raised an Angel who seemingly came out of no where named Houki.

But what of the Devils?

Over half of the 72 pillars became extinct with only 33 surviving. As the original Asmodeus predicted, chaos ensued after the war. The children of the Devil Kings assumed authority and sought revenge upon the Angels. They were met with heavy opposition by a vast majority of the remaining clans which led to a civil war. The Old Satan faction were soon defeated by the New Satan faction and were exiled. The new government elected Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas to become to new Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus repetitively. Thankfully to counterattack the decline of of pure-bloods, Ajuka Beelzebub created the Evil Piece system to reincarnate other races and rebuild Devil society. Unfortunately some of the clan heads pushed for marriages between pure-bloods due to their rarity which led to a certain predicament in the estate of Asmodeus.

A disgraced princess was accompanied by a single maid as she stared through the mirror which stood before her. Her long crimson hair draped down a large wedding dress that did little to conceal her bust. This princess was Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory. On any other day she would have been proud to be from such a distinguished family. But today wasn't one of those days. In just a few moments she would be wed to one of the most disgusting men to ever be born, Riser Phenex.

She fought this marriage as hard as she could have. She reincarnated an exiled nun with Twilight Healing but it just wasn't enough. As much as she wanted to put the blame on her parents for this wedding she knew it wasn't their fault. The Elders demanded that a child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory be wed and give birth to a pure-blooded child. Sirzechs wasn't eligible due to him being too busy as a Devil King. Which unfortunately led to Rias being the unlucky child. The only thing slightly comforting was that the wedding was taking place in the estate of the original Asmodeus as it was were her parents were married over a millennia ago.

"Where did it all go wrong" She whispered to herself. At this moment she was broken. She thought nothing could save her from this, that it was her fate to fail.

Behind her another maid entered the room and bowed. "It is time m'lady" The maid said.

"Of course it is" Rias sighed. "I'll be there shortly"

* * *

[Scene break]

Rias walked down the halls of the estate heading towards the room her wedding would be in. Rias looked towards the nearest grandfather clock she could find. It was a quarter til midnight. Her last night free. She took her time admiring all the statues and paintings that covered the walls. As a child her mother and father would always tell her stories about the first Asmodeus. It surprised her to know how close the two were to him. Even more so when she found out that Sirzechs would get some personal training with the king every now and then. Without that training he may have not become as powerful as he is now.

She was also fascinated by all the different statues she found on her walk. They varied from Dragons, Pegasus', Unicorns, Griffons and so on. She marveled at the fine detail each statue had. She figured that she would never be able to see any of these creatures in person so this was a sight to appreciate. The fine craftsmanship each of the-

 _"Rias"_

She stopped dead in her tracks. Knew not of what she should do. Almost instantaneously the atmosphere of the hallway changed dramatically. She found herself out of breath and struggling to stand.

 _"Rias Gremory"_ She heard once more. She slowly began to panic. But that was when a magic circle appeared at the end of the hall. When it faded away, large double doors appeared. As much as she wanted to stray away she just couldn't. She was drawn to the door. It was calling to her. Her curiosity got the better of her when she walked towards the doors. When her hands were about to touch the nobs the doors opened themselves.

Rias wasn't afraid of what was within the room and walked in. When she made her final steps inside the room the two doors violently closed behind her. The rooms simplicity surprised her. It was nothing less then a bedroom for a High Class Devil. The only thing out of place was a large capsule where the bed would normally be. There were a couple of paintings scattered across the walls of a family she couldn't recognize.

Rias walked closer to the capsule, attempting to see what it contained but was unfortunately unable to do so. The inside had a dark hue to it with electric surges every now and then. Although she was unable to see what it contained, she did sense someone in it. They had a very distinct feeling unlike anything she felt before. After a few moments of inspecting the capsule Rias felt a tad different. She unconsciously summoned a magic circle in the palm of her hand and placed it in the center of the capsule. It was then when her Power of Destruction emerged from the magic circle, slowly eating away at the capsule. She stepped back in shock of what happened but it quickly subsided when she saw what remained.

On the floor which the capsule once remained laid a single brown-haired man. He wore the a similar attire to her brother but only had the left shoulder armor and with surges of electricity flowing through the cloak. What surprised Rias was how quickly he regained consciousness. His eyes slowly opened and as he attempted to stand up he quickly stumbled and fell back onto the floor. Rias assisted him to the nearest seat so he would be able to adapt to being freed.

The man tightened his grip onto the arm rest as he slowly chuckled to himself. "After a hundred years; I am finally free" He finally said. He finally gathered enough strength to properly stand up and bowed to Rias. "I thank you Rias Gremory"

"H-How do you know my name?" Rias asked. Rias stood confused by how the man could have known of her. He said he had been trapped for a century and was wasn't anywhere close to being a century old. Hell, she wasn't even twenty yet.

"While I was in the capsule I was fed the knowledge of all current events. I first learned of you when you became one of "The Four Novice Kings" a few years ago" Issei informed. "I have also learned of your loss against Riser Phenex in whats called a "Rating Game" to dissolve your marriage"

"I refused to marry that pig. But when he threatened to kill my Bishop I couldn't do anything but surrender" Rias replied.

"Well thankfully for you, you found me"

"You're going to help me" Rias grew in hope by the thought of him assisting her. It would be the final opportunity to free her from Risers clutches.

"I've never been a fan of arranged marriages and I have to make my return known to the rest of the Devils anyways. I'll do it under one condition" Rias quickly nodded her head for him to proceed. "You will go along with everything I say. If this is to work I will need your cooperation. Just know, no matter what you will never be forced to do anything" Rias thought for a moment but quickly accepted his terms. "Excellent. Now go on ahead and act as if nothing happened I will arrive shortly"

Rias gave him a nod and made her way to the door way. Before she took the last step out she looked back towards him. "Who are you?" She asked.

The man was momentarily hesitant until he spoke. "I will reveal all very soon. But for now you may call me Issei" He replied.

"Thank you Issei" Rias finally exited the room and looked towards the grandfather clock once more. Only two minutes had gone by. How was that possible? Questions for later. For now she had a marriage to dissolve.

* * *

[Minute Ago]

In the Dining hall of the Estate of Asmodeus many different families conversed among themselves about their opinions of the wedding. Some were opposed, seeing this wedding as an abomination that the original Devil Kings would have never permitted. Yet they stayed silent to preserve their influence among their faction. The Elders were openly proud of the wedding. Most notably Lord Phenex as he viewed this as an opportunity to get closer to Sirzechs so he may gain whatever he could.

On the far left corner of the hall sat a group whom all stayed silent in shame. All but a certain blonde ex-nun who blamed herself for the situation at hand.

"I-f only I...I was strong e-enough this wouldn't be happening" Asia silently wept.

"Asia you don't need to be so hard on yourself. No one blames you for what happened" Her friend Akeno assured. Akeno tried her best to stay composed for her dear friend. If she showed the same emotion Asia was then Kiba and Koneko wouldn't be able to keep their heads up.

"You need to relax Asia. We'll have another shot at this and we'll be ready for their tricks" Kiba added.

"Yeah seriously screw those d-bags" Koneko said stoically. She pointed to the table of Risers peerage where Ravel wasn't holding back any of her bragging rights.

"My talented older brother won himself a bride by demolishing the Gremorys. Of course I never doubted that he would win" Ravel said. The group sighed and silently sat until Riser called for everyone's attention.

"I thank you all for coming to this historic moment. Today two great dynasties will be joined as one. Lord Riser from the House of Phenex shall wed Lady Rias of the House of Gremory. And now I present to you my bride, Rias Gremory!" Riser pointed to his side where a magic circle appeared and brought out Rias. She followed Issei's instructions to act as if she expected nothing to occur and looked as neutral as she could.

Behind the two, an Elder gathered prepared himself for the vows. While he went through all the routine sayings, Rias was inwardly worried that Issei would be too late to stop it. "Now if anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace" The elder said. The hall stayed silent. Rias' peerage wanted to speak up but the guards were suppressing them. To Riser this was his big moment. Nothing would ruin it.

Or so he thought.

"I object" Echoed through the room. Everyone looked around in confusion to find whoever interrupted the ceremony. Riser however furious that anyone would dare interrupt this.

"Who dares interrupt my wedding!" He yelled.

That was when a blue magic circle appeared and out came Issei. "This is a wedding? I thought she was about to become your slave Phenex" The Elders recognized the boy. They all knew who he was and were scared of his motives.

Riser had enough of Issei's mocking and pointed towards him. "Guards seize him!"

"Riser don't!" Lord Phenex yelled. His attempts to stop the guards orders were futile as they were already closing in on Issei.

Issei did nothing to stop the incoming guards except for flaring a small amount of his power. The pure force of the power was able to push away all the guards in multiple directions. "Is this really how you welcome back your long lost prince?" Issei sarcastically asked.

"Long lost prince?" Rias asked.

It was then where all the younger Devils were shocked to see their parents and the Elders running up to Issei and bowing before him. "Forgive me for my sons insolence my prince. He and the other young Devils know not of who you are" Lord Phenex apologized.

"Well if that's the case then now would be as good a time as any" Issei took a few steps back and unfurled all six sets of his Devil wings. "My name is Issei Asmodeus. Son of the first Devil King Asmodeus and his queen Ukina Asmodeus". The Devils stood in awe at the raw power that radiated off of Issei. One by one they all began to bow to their prince

"I wouldn't suppose that you're here on the behalf of the Old Satan Faction?" A cautious elder asked.

That was when Sirzechs Lucifer stood and offered to answer that question. "I highly doubt that's the reasoning he's here. The prince has been trapped in a time-locked stasis created by his father over a century ago, he couldn't have possibly have joined them as they've been exiled for the last fifty years"

"Yes and it's thanks to your sister that I have re-emerged. She found my old quarters and freed me from stasis" Issei replied. He was glad to see his old friend after all those years. "It's been a long time old friend" He noticed a certain silver-haired maid standing next to Sirzechs and grew a slight sorrow. Sirzechs noticed the sorrow and made the conversation continue.

"Now why is it you came here?"

Issei regained his composure and went on with the plan. "Rias Gremory saved me from my stasis and for that I am eternally grateful. For that I offer to make Rias my fiancé"

Riser stood from his bow in a fit of anger. "Absolutely n-" He would have continued what he would have said were it not for his father.

"What my son means to say is that we cannot afford to lose this marriage. It is much to valuable" Lord Phenex said.

Issei thought for a moment and came up with a compromise to please the Phenex. "To reimburse you I will provide you with a single favor to be completed without question as long as it remains ethical"

"Then take my daughter as your fiancé as well!" Lord Phenex quickly requested. Ravel stood from her bow with a large blush covering her face. She was going to say something but in the moment she was speechless.

"Lord Phenex I don't want your daughter to be forced into a marriage with myself" Issei replied.

"Then allow her to spend some time with you so she may make a decision. Neither myself nor my wife will force her choice"

"What are your opinions on the matter Lady Ravel?" Issei asked whilst turning towards her.

"I...I don't mind it" She nervously said. "But i'm doing it for me!" Issei chuckled at the words of the young Phenex and nodded towards her father.

"We have a deal then my prince"

* * *

[Scene break]

After all the guest left the Asmodeus Estate all whom were left were Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia. The former of which just finished speaking to her parents via magic circle about the cancellation of the wedding. "They said that they will visit you soon. They're excited to hear of your return" Rias said.

"I'll make sure to make time for them" Issei replied.

"Rias you should head home. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow" Sirzechs suggested.

"I guess you're right" Rias replied. She turned back to Issei and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for everything"

"My pleasure" Issei replied.

"Grayfia. Please accompany Rias home. I'll be staying here for a while" Sirzechs ordered.

"As you wish my lord" Grayfia replied.

Rias and Grayfia disappeared through a magic circle to which Sirzechs looked back towards Issei. "Shall we?"

* * *

[Scene break]

Issei and Sirzechs went to his quarters and spoke about the time during his disappearance. Although Issei had a broad understanding about the Civil War thanks to the capsule, he didn't know about the hardships Sirzechs and the others had to go through. All the death all the chaos. It was exactly how Issei's father predicted it would be. But that was when they got to the topic of Grayfia.

"After your disappearance she joined Rizevim as his servant alongside Euclid. Eventually I was able to successfully convince her to defect and become my Queen piece" Sirzechs explained. He noted how quickly Issei's mood changed when Grayfia was brought up. He remembered how the two used to be. How much they loved each other. "When you get your evil pieces I can trade her to you"

"No. That...won't be necessary" Issei sorrowfully replied.

Sirzechs was saddened by his friends distress. He knew something happened between the two but didn't know what it was. "Issei. I can help you if you tell me what happened between you"

"I...I made a mistake. I began to love someone as much as I loved Grayfia" Issei explained. If heard closely you could hear his regret. "She found out and wanted some time away. From me"

"Who did you grow affections for?" Sirzechs asked. He knew how much he loved Grayfia and if he grew to love another woman just as much then they must have been special.

"I can't tell you" Issei replied. He stood from his seat and slowly made his way towards his bed. "I haven't properly slept for over a century. Tomorrow I have a busy day with the meeting with the council"

Sirzechs sighed from Issei's unwillingness to open up. But he left him be because he knew that eventually everything would be revealed. "As you do" He stood from his seat and prepared a magic circle below him. "Just know this my friend. Even after all this time she never stopped loving you. Give her time" With that Sirzechs teleported away and left Issei to his thoughts.

He knew he would have to repent for his mistakes. His father may have thought he would be the perfect Devil but he thought otherwise. Now he would have to make up for all of his wrong doings. Starting with Grayfia.

* * *

 **This story is so far the funnest story that i'm writing so far I really like it and hope you guys do too. Now you may think the intro to this chapter may have been a bit weird but its for lore building. Characters mentioned in that bit will be making important impacts. How you may ask? Give it like 5 chapters to make sense. Anyways ADIOS**


	3. New Life

**Reviews**

 **Bob2121988- Can guarantee the main lover. Can't on a lemon**

 **Guest- She'll probably be the second main one if that makes sense**

 **Berserker96- Thanks!**

 **Phantomsoul2015- Great to hear that**

 **Tohka123- Thank you!**

 **Autor Godz- Your concerns are noted but they'll have a very important reasoning. I can promise on that**

 **Sasuke75249- I'll explain the powers at the end and yes they will**

 **Bvvlaze- Thanks for the support!**

 **Darth56-I'm glad you've been enjoying all my stories so far!**

 **Trey dragneel- Glad to know you liked it**

* * *

[500 years before chapter 1]

"Father I will not sit back any longer!" Issei Asmodeus yelled as he stormed into his fathers library.

Zeoticus Gremory soon followed behind Issei and bowed to his king. "Forgive me my lord. I told him you wished to be alone but he demanded to speak with you"

Lord Asmodeus stood from his seat and walked closer to the duo. He signaled Zeoticus to leave and motioned Issei to sit in the chair across from his. "Is this about that Lucifuge girl again?" He asked annoyingly.

"Father things are getting out of hand" Issei replied. The worry in his voice was noticeable. For months Issei had been voicing his concerns to his father about the treatment of Rizevims servant, Grayfia Lucifuge. "At this rate she'll be dead by year end"

"How he treats his servant shouldn't be your concern Issei. What you should be concerned about is finding a wife and conceive your heir" Asmodeus suggested.

Issei groaned at his father. Both he and his mother had been pushing him to settle down for a few centuries. The reasoning? His father wanted to prepare the future generation in case anything happened to himself or Issei while they fought in the war. Meanwhile his mother just wanted a grandchild to spoil. "If it's a grandchild you want I can go make one right now"

Lord Asmodeus grew an angered face and shot torrents of lightning at his son. It wasn't enough to majorly injure him but it was enough to shoot him to the other end of the room. "You will not disgrace our lineage by conceiving a child with one of those power-seeking whores in your harem!" He yelled. Asmodeus knew his son was joking but it still angered him that Issei said it.

Before he met his wife, Asmodeus also once had a harem. He was the representation of lust after all. He would always have sex with the women in his harem when he wasn't focused on gaining more knowledge. But thankfully for him he was able to see that all the women wanted was to gain political power for their houses by conceiving his child. He quickly dissolved his harem and soon met the love of his life, Ukina. Unfortunately for him however, his son went on to gain his current harem with no signs of seeking an actual relationship. Issei may be a talented politician, but he seemed to be incapable of keeping "it" in his pants.

When the anger of Asmodeus faded, he figured a way to make both he and Issei satisfied. "I'll tell you what. I'll convince Lucifer to give you the rights to the girl. I'll even allow her to live with us if she becomes our head-maid. But it will cost you" Issei cocked an eyebrow, awaiting his fathers demands. "You must give up your harem and attempt to find love"

Issei should've seen this coming. As much as it pained him to do so he needed to agree. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. And he was the few. "How will you convince Lord Lucifer?" He asked.

Asmodeus took his question as a yes.

"Who do you think introduced him to Lilith?"

* * *

[Present day]

Days full of meetings were the longest Issei could've experienced. He almost wished he was trapped inside his capsule. Almost. He had to spend the majority of the day for the past five days in meetings with the council. They consisted of the land his family owned, the Asmodeus fortune, receiving his Evil Pieces, being legally resurrected and talks about inheriting his fathers throne. The last of which he wished to hold out on. Since there was no current immediate danger he saw this as an opportunity to relax for a few centuries and be a teenager. Ironic since he was reaching the age of two millennia.

Not only did his return bring hope to the Devils, but it also changed the allegiance of some of the Devils in the Old Satan Faction. In the days following Issei's return the council and the current Devil Kings announced to the return of the lost prince to the rest of the supernatural world. Those in the Old Satan Faction who were once close advisors to the original Asmodeus sought to reunite with the rest of the population. Issei requested that they be given pardons in return for information about their previous faction.

With all the meetings set Issei was able to return to his home with the company of Sirzechs. "I'm surprised so many Devils returned to our side just because I returned" Issei said.

"Well you and your father were the most influential members in our society" Sirzechs reminded. "Plus I doubt they could continue bear with Katerea and Shalba"

Two of the last known descendants of the original Leviathan and Beelzebub respectively. Issei had never met the two because they were just mere children when he got sealed away. Though it was surprising to hear that their parents died in the civil war and they're all that's left of their respective bloodlines. That being said it also wouldn't surprise him if their parents had other children in secret. All of the children of the original Devil Kings did sleep around after all so it wouldn't be surprising if there were any bastard children.

"I'll personally deal with those two when the time comes" Issei assured. Sirzechs gave his thanks. On their own both Katerea and Shalba would cause a serious problem to the Underworld so having that problem dealt with would greatly help the current government.

They continued their talk about the rogue Devils until Sirzechs brought up another topic. "So. What are you gonna do about your current engagements?" Sirzechs asked nonchalantly.

"Honestly? I'm just gonna roll with it" Issei answered.

Sirzechs was slightly surprised. He would have expected that Issei would dissolve it in some way. He didn't really expect that Issei would accept marrying his sister. Not that he minded anyway. "You're really gonna marry Ravel and my sister?" Sirzechs asked. Issei gave him a nod. "What of Grayfia?"

Issei froze for a moment. Just mentioning her changed his mood. "I'm looking at the worst case scenario right now. I honestly don't expect her to forgive me" His words were full of sorrow. He had no hope in his situation. Not one bit.

Sirzechs knew he had to do something about his predicament. Issei assisted his father in training him and sometimes trained along side him. He considered Issei to be his wise older brother and he hated to see his brother like this. He'll figure out a way to help them reconnect but for now he'll focus on how Issei and Rias will get along. "So what are your intentions with my sister?" He questioned. He attempted to at the very least frighten Issei a bit but Issei was far stronger than him to be fazed.

"Oh I dunno. I'll probably need an heir to the House of Asmodeus when I take the throne so I'll start with that" Issei said casually.

"A child inheriting my families Power of Destruction and the Asmodeus' signature Black Demonic Lightning would truly be a force to be reckoned with" Sirzechs added.

Issei charged a bit of his and his fathers signature lightning and allowed it to dance around his fingers. "Now as for my peerage. Are there any limitations of who can become my servant?" Issei asked.

Sirzechs grew suspicious. Ajuka already explained everything about the Evil Pieces earlier in the week. "As long as they're not a God or immensely more stronger than you, everything should be fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. I just figured out who I wanted to be my first servant" Issei answered.

Sirzechs cocked an eyebrow. "Already? Who?"

"Just the most wanted female stray"

Sirzechs stared blankly or a moment. When he figured out who Issei was referring to he immediately disapproved.

"No"

"Yes"

"You're not getting her"

"Kinda want to"

"She's a damn criminal Issei!" Sirzechs yelled. He refused to allow Issei to make the SS-Class stray Kuroka into his first servant. Not only was it a dumb idea for his safety, but it would also get the council to question him.

"Listen I've met my fair share of Nekoshou before they became endangered. I know for a fact that they don't get drunk on power" Issei informed. While trapped in the capsule he learned of Kuroka murdering her master. He didn't know the reasoning of it but he doubted that it was out of madness. That explaination most likely came from the family of her master.

"Even if she isn't insane the rest of the council and our faction think she is" Sirzechs reminded.

"Then I'll convince them otherwise. The House of Naberius is relatively unimportant so getting her pardoned will be easy" Issei tried his best to convince Sirzechs. He knew Kuroka was an extremely gifted Nekoshou and he wanted to fill his peerage with the best of the best. "I'll call for the council later today and convince them to allow me to make a mental analysis on her"

Sirzechs figured Issei's game. At first it seemed misplaced that he would want Kuroka so soon but it makes sense to him now. "You're using the people's sympathy in order to make it easier for you to make her your servant aren't you?" Because Issei had just returned the majority of the population would agree on his decisions. Anyone who would want to go against his decision would have to stay silent to not antagonize themselves. But if he were to wait on this move then there would be those who will openly disagree, making the process take more time.

Issei defensively rose his hands. "I'm only a Devil. Its in my nature" He joked.

Sirzechs chuckled. He obviously couldn't convince Issei out of it so will just sit back and see how things turn out. "Fine. If the council agrees you'll depart in search of her tomorrow after school"

Issei inwardly celebrated. Even though there was a chance she wouldn't even agree to become his servant he was still optimistic. Keeping his past in mind he was amazing with women. He could probably convince Kuroka to join him. It was only a matter of...wait. Rewind.

"School?"

* * *

[Kuoh Academy the next morning]

Rias and Akeno walked to their class after meeting with everyone in the clubroom. After Issei had rescued her from the wedding all they heard from him was public knowledge from the news. No direct communication from him whatsoever. It clearly annoyed Rias and unfortunately for her, Akeno caught on to it.

"What's wrong Rias? Sad that you haven't heard anything from your husband-to-be?" Her raven-haired friend asked. It was an obvious trap from Akeno that Rias refused to fall into. No matter. She'll just have to up the anti. "You're lucky you know. He's literally your prince charming"

What Akeno thought was a tease actually became something magical to Rias. She always dreamt of being saved by a prince and got to live that dream. "Yes. I suppose he is"

The duo continued their walk to class. All the while Akeno continued to tease her best friend about her future relationship with Issei. As always they were late to class by a good ten minutes. They would always give some excuse and their teacher wouldn't bat an eye. What a surprise they were in for today.

"Forgive us for the tardiness. Akeno and I had-" Rias stopped midway through her sentence when she looked towards the teachers desk. Instead of the old hag they had up until this point, it was a young, handsome brown haired man. He had a fairly chiseled face with a stubble beard. He was slightly taller than the duo. Likely having three or four inches on them. He also had quite the build. Not too muscular but his muscles did slightly bulge from his dress shirt. **[A/N: I suck at descriptions but if you want a reference for his face just imagine Stephen Amells beard on an older issei]**

"First day on the job and already have two late students" The man spoke. Rias' jaw dropped. She didn't recognize the face but she did recognize the voice. It was from the engagement party a few days prior. This was Issei Asmodeus in what was likely his true appearance.

While Rias remained too stunned to speak, Akeno was thrilled to see him here. Things will be much more entertaining with him around. "The plot thickens ufufu" She whispered.

* * *

[ORC Room]

The first half of the day went almost as slowly as the last few days for Issei. His first day as the new teacher was as expected, a total mess. He was lucky enough to be given some notes from Sirzechs about what exactly he should be talking about. Another thing he was lucky with was that most of the students didn't mind or didn't care about learning very little so far. While the guys were dozing off or having perverse thoughts, the girls were dreamily staring at Issei. Rias included.

When lunch came Issei followed Rias and Akeno to the ORC clubroom. It was only the three of them due to the fact that third year student and teachers had a different lunch period. They spoke about basic topics at first but later escalated to him being at the school.

"I can understand why my brother got you to come here but why as a teacher?" Rias asked. "More importantly is that how you actually look like or did you age yourself up?"

"I knew that i'd probably fall asleep during class and I would rather be productive" Issei replied. "And as for my appearance" Issei walked closer to Rias. She grew slightly cautious and began to walk backwards. She soon found herself pinned against the wall with Issei leaning closer to her. "I could revert back into my younger appearance when it's just us two" He grew a sly smile on his face. "Unless you prefer this look"

Rias was bright red from the sudden advance from Issei. She looked to Akeno for any sort of assistance from her Queen. But unfortunately for her it seemed that any call for help fell on deaf ears. Akeno just sat on one of the sofas, awaiting Issei's next move.

Fortunately for Rias, before Issei could make another move he received a call from Sirzechs. He sighed as he wished to further tease his new fiancé but accepted the transmission from his future brother-in-law.

"What is i-" Issei was cut off from a serious sounding Sirzechs.

"We need to talk Issei" Sirzechs spoke.

"About?" Issei asked curiously. He would later regret asking said question when Sirzechs gave his response. Never in his life had he felt his heart drop so harshly.

"Your relationship with Gabriel"

* * *

 **OOOO CLIFFHANGER**

 **I swear I can hear the raging keyboards at that last line. Listen that will be worked upon mext chapter and flashbacks about it in a future chapter. I've been planning on that since before I made this story so please trust me on this.**

 **ANYWAYS Someone asked about Issei's powers so let me explain it now. You probably caught on to when Issei and Sirzechs talking about the "Black Demonic Lightning". If you couldn't tell thats an ability exclusive to the Asmodeus bloodline. It's basically exactly how it sounds like. It's black lightning that is toxic to only Angels. Not Fallen Angels. Just regular Angels.**

 **With all that out of the way I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. In The Past

**Shout out to Revan's Wraith for beta reading this chapter!**

* * *

[10 years before chapter 1]

Rays of sunlight engulfed the quarters of Issei Asmodeus. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he slowly awakened from his deep slumber. He attempted to raise his torso from the bed but as he was almost up, a pair of hands took hold of his upper body and brought him back down.

"It's too early darling. You always work so hard you never spend enough time with me." The woman beside him spoke.

Issei freed himself from her grasp and removed the covers from their bodies. With the covers gone, their bare bodies were exposed with some of Issei's essence found on her lower regions. "What we did last night seems to point otherwise Grayfia." Came Issei's reply. When he noticed her pout Issei made sure to grab her around the waist and carry on his shoulder so they could get out of the bed.

"Issei put me down!" She playfully yelled as she hit his back with her fist.

Issei ignored her plea and made a beeline to their bath. When he arrived he made sure to check that the exceptionally large tub was filled with water and when he confirmed that it was, he threw Grayfia into it.

After Grayfia was thrown in, she quickly flailed her arms around until she was able to get a hold of herself and keep a balanced stance in the water. "You're so rude Issei!" She exclaimed.

Issei chuckled before walking into the tub and sitting beside her. "It was all in good fun Grayfia," He claimed as he began rubbing her back. "We have to get cleaned up anyways. The ceremony to officially recognize the Gremorys as the seventy-second pillar will begin in a few hours."

Grayfia grew a somber expression at the mention of the ceremony. She had hoped that they would be able to spend the whole day with one another without a care in the world. They're barely able to do so at all. As Lord Asmodeus' successor, Issei always had to be with his father when it came to the politics and battle strategy of their faction. Meanwhile, as per Issei's agreement with his father, Grayfia became the head-maid and worked tirelessly to repay the clan for saving her from Rizevim. Issei noticed Grayfias somber and decided to engage in one of his favorite activities.

While Grayfia was lost in thought, Issei decided to have some fun and began to nibble on her neck while he fondled her breast. "We still have an hour to spare before we really need to get ready. We could have a bit more fun in the meantime," He whispered into her ear seductively.

A smile returned to Grayfia's face. She wouldn't have him for long but she was going to make the most of it.

The two would once again drown themselves in euphoria for a few more hours than they originally anticipated. Lord and Lady Asmodeus would only hope that they got prepared in time for the ceremony. But knowing these two.

It probably wouldn't happen.

* * *

[Hours later]

The duo would arrive at the dining hall in the main manor belonging to House of Gremory. They had missed the main ceremony of the Gremory clan becoming the seventy-second pillar but luckily for them, no one had noticed them or seemed to care. No one except the two elder Asmodeus'. Oddly enough Lord Asmodeus wasn't that bothered by Issei being late; it was his mother who was more annoyed of the two.

"Seriously you two learn some restraint," Ukina started with a stern look on her face that said they were in some trouble. "You're lucky that none of the other Satans noticed your absence."

"Darling you mustn't be so hard on the two I'm sure they have their reasons to be late," Lord Asmodeus said in a chillaxed manner as he gave the couple a friendly look. However, he immediately got shot down by his wife when she gave him a harsh glare.

"Issei you should take Grayfia and speak with Zeoticus and Venelana while I converse with your father," Ukina suggested with a 'friendly' smile.

Issei and Grayfia took Ukina's advice and walked away from any punishment she would give her husband. May Satan have mercy on his soul.

The duo made their way to find the Gremorys in the dining hall. Their journey took a long time as the sea of all the Devil in attendance made it difficult for them to find the Zeoticus and his wife. Many of the Devils in their way did conjure up some small talk while the duo and spoke in a respectful manner to them both. All in attendance respected the Asmodeus and his lover and never dared to speak rudely to them. All but one.

"What an unruly sight you two are." Came a feminine voice from behind them.

Issei and Grayfia looked behind them to find the base of the voice and when they did they were moderately surprised. Behind them was a woman with dark brown hair that stretched in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep hazel which alone could turn any happily married man unfaithful. Her tanned skin perfectly matched her seductive curves which were hugged by a revealing purple dress. A body fit for a Devil. Daughter of a Devil King to be precise.

"Tali Leviathan. It's a pleasure to see you again." Grayfia said sarcastically on her face was a smile, but it was clear as day that the smile had no friendliness or love in it.

"Spare me the formalities Grayfia," Talia growled causing Grayfia to drop her smile and give each other a harsh glare. Kill intent radiated off them both as they both attempted to assure dominance over the other. "To think that Issei chose a woman so lowly as you." She turned her attention to Issei before continuing. "We could've had a future together. Children of the Devil Kings ruling together as husband and wife. We could've had a child together you left me for a woman you took pity on!"

The Devils around them stood silent and watched as the daughter of Lord Leviathan bickered with her ex and his current lover. No one dared to talk. A Leviathan showing off their envy isn't something anyone they felt capable of dealing with. But Issei isn't just anyone.

"Talia. Everything you and I had is long lost. I will treasure the moments we shared but know this," Issei summoned some of his Black Demonic Lightning in his palms and adjusted his voice to sound more threatening. "If you ever lay a finger on Grayfia; I will end you."

It wasn't a threat nor was it a promise, it was a statement the young Asmodeus wasn't joking, nor was he playing any games, he would end her if necessary.

Talia stood speechless after being threatened by her former lover. She would have retaliated in some way but it would be in vain. Issei had been training for hundreds of years and she had yet to train a day in her life. He had been fighting in the Great War while she sat comfortably in the estate of Leviathan. She had no other choice but to withdraw. Issei paid close attention to her retreating figured then sighed. A crisis had been avoided.

Grayfia watched as her once romantic rival ran back to her fathers' side. She remembered the days when the two had gotten along. Friends even. But those days were long lost. Due to a specific ring that Issei had placed on Grayfia's finger all those years ago. Grayfia looked down at her ring finger and marveled at the beauty of the ring. It fit her finger perfectly with small hints of Issei's Black Demonic Lightning surging through it. At its center was an above average sized black diamond with the symbol of the Asmodeus clan engraved into it.

At first glance, it would appear to be an engagement ring. But it wasn't. Issei had given the ring to Grayfia as a promise to her. It was a promise that when the war finally came to an end they would finally seal their relationship. He swore that they would join together as husband and wife. For the rest of their days.

* * *

[Scene break]

Aside from the outburst given by Talia Leviathan the rest of the dinner went smoothly. The Gremorys had been given gifts by the rest of the pillar families as congratulations for joining their ranks. The only one to stand out from them all was the gift Lord Asmodeus had given to Zeoticus and Venelana. It was a vial that Lord Asmodeus claimed to increase the chances of conceiving their next child. A rather valuable gift as the chances of naturally conceiving a child was close to one percent. When asked of how he got his hand on such a thing Lord Asmodeus was very vague. Saying that it "Ran in the family".

As the party drew to a close each attending clan respectfully said their goodbyes. After the last of the clans had left Issei and his family said their final farewells before returning to their estate. His parents and Grayfia had gone to bed as soon as they returned but Issei decided to take a walk throughout their territory. It has been far too long since he had fully enjoyed the landscape so he took his time walking through their main garden.

He found himself staring at one of the many statues of his father. He saw himself lucky to be an Asmodeus and not a child of the other three Devil Kings. They had little no love for their children and often times mocked them for how weak they were. Lucifer was especially guilty of this. Hopefully, Rizevim never takes any form of power in the future, May Satan help them all if he were to do so.

While in the middle of admiring the statue, a large golden magic circle appeared before Issei, shining so bright he was unable to have a good look at it. When the bright light dissipated all Issei was left to see was an envelope on the ground before him. He stayed cautious about the envelope for a moment but after some time his curiosity got the better of him and he opened it up. At first glance of the letter inside he immediately got worried by the sender of the letter.

Gabriel

* * *

[Present day]

Issei and Sirzechs sat alone in the main office of the Lucifer. After the call, Sirzechs gave Issei earlier in the day he came to see him after the school day was over. The main focus of their conversation? Lady Gabriel of the Angel faction. More specifically his relationship with her.

"I'm not here for any judgment Sirzechs," Issei stated bluntly a cold and blank expression written on his face. "Just tell me, what do you know?"

"I just know what Grayfia told me last night after I asked her to explain why you two are in this mess," Came Sirzechs cool reply. "Just for the record it was treasonous enough for you to be speaking with her in secret, but having a romantic relationship with her? What were you thinking?"

Issei stayed silent. He had no idea on how to answer that. Hell, he himself didn't know what he was thinking, "It went from talks about having as few casualties as we could. After some time we went into some more personal conversations and it went from there. Time passed and it became more intimate."

"Intimate how?" Sirzechs asked. All Issei had to do was give Sirzechs a certain expression and he understood it. "But that's impossible. Gabriel is still a pure Angel there's no way she couldn't have fallen."

"There actually is a way," Issei informed causing Sirzechs to give him a look telling him to continue. "Angels like Azazel and Shemhaizai fell because of their lust while they committed the act. Meanwhile, Gabriel did it out of love and not any need and want."

Sirzechs look became a puzzled one, the idea that Issei and Gabriel were successfully able to have sex without her falling. Just the thought of it made him confused. "What you're saying is, you two basically got lucky?"

Issei shrugged as a response. The light-hearted nature of their conversation only covered the true depth of it all. "I've yet to speak with her since it happened. My father sealed me away before I got the chance."

"I think you and Grayfia need to have a chat before you speak with Gabriel," Sirzechs suggested. "I have a feeling she really wants to talk to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Issei asked. He was baffled at why Sirzechs would claim such a thing. After everything that he's done he would be lucky for her to even wanna see him.

As a response Sirzechs simply snapped his finger and created a magic circle behind it. And who came out of it? None other than Grayfia Lucifuge. But what else he saw truly made him think that he had a chance. He hadn't noticed it during the engagement party but Grayfia wore what he thought she would've gotten rid of years ago.

The ring.

* * *

 **Just to plug this I've been in a discord of another dxd fanfic and it's been fun as hell. If any of you have a discord you're welcomed to join. The server link is discord .gg/ pCYkPRB (remove the spaces) If that doesn't work then pm me and I'll help you out**


	5. What Lies Beneath

**Shoutout to Revan's Wraith for beta reading!**

* * *

Sirzechs left the two alone in hopes that when they come out they'll return to being the lovers they once were. But expectedly the progress was slow. It had been a full five minutes and the two hadn't uttered a single word to one another. Grayfia kept a calm exterior but on the inside, she was a mess. She had thought he died in the panic of the final days of the Great War and never expected to be having this confrontation. Issei, on the other hand, had no idea about what to say to her. All those years sealed away in his capsule and he never planned on how he was going to right his wrongs.

"I see you're still wearing the ring." Issei pointed out, finally putting an end to the prolonged silence. "I thought you would've gotten rid of it after my disappearance."

"Divorced women take it off, widowers don't," Grayfia affirmed.

"That implies that I'm still of importance to you; even after what happened," Issei noted. He was doing whatever he could to get under her stoic exterior. They both knew that he still loved her with all of his heart but didn't know if she felt the same about him. "You should know that you'll forever be my true love. I never wanted to do you wrong."

"Then why didn't you tell me Issei," Grayfia spoke with a harsher tone then she had ever spoken in before. She was demanding answers. And she wanted them now. "We had been together for over four centuries. You had entrusted me with every single dark secret that you've kept hidden from the rest of our faction. Then why? What led you to keep this from the woman that you planned on making your bride." Tears slowly began to form in Grayfia's eyes but she would not let them fall. She kept herself strong to release all of the frustration she'd been holding in for the past century.

When other men would look away in shame Issei kept his head held high and stared her deep in the eye. He knew that what he had done was a mistake but he would be a man and be held accountable for it. "I understand why you feel this way Grayfia. I didn't tell anyone because it was Gabriel's request to keep it between us." Issei leaned forward and wiped down his face. "Since that first meeting I've been wanting to tell you. It pained me knowing that I had to keep it all a secret from the person I hold dearest to my heart." He stood from his seat and walked toward the closest window to watch a variety of servants doing their daily work. "I also couldn't live with the thought that I was seen to be the perfect Devil, a prodigy in every field I went into. Yet, I fell in love with what everyone considered being the perfect Angel that God had ever created. The perfect creation of my fathers worst enemy. Every single day of those hundred years inside that capsule I thought of how much you must hate me."

For the first time ever Grayfia had thought about the toll the affair could have taken on Issei. Everyone, especially his father, had high expectations for his future. He made this mistake and she knew that hell would freeze over before he would forgive himself for it. She walked toward him and placed her hand on his left shoulder while resting her head on his right. "It's hard to deny my feelings for you Issei. After everything we've been through I won't allow this to be what separates us forever." She hesitated for a moment as if she were about to regret the next thing she would say. "If nothing stays a secret between us then we can move past this. Together."

"Then I have a question that has been long overdue." Issei pulled the ring off of Grayfias finger and summoned some of his lightning onto his fingertips. The lightning danced between his fingers until it flowed into the ring. Once within it, the physical had changed. For what was once a one-carat diamond, became a three-carat princess cut that had some of his lightning surging in a circular motion. The tears that once threatened to escape Grayfias eyes finally did when she realized what Issei was preparing to do.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, will you marry me?"

Grayfia said nothing but pulled Issei back up and grabbing hold of both of his cheeks. She gave him a long overdue passionate kiss that marked the rebirth of their romance, but not before saying "Of course you fool."

While the two were in the heated kiss, they were unaware of Sirzechs was on the other side of the door, closely listening in on their conversation. He had heard that the two were finally together once again and smiled. Yet, there was a part of him that was worried about the long-term stability of it. Especially after hearing her promise of not keeping secrets. Sirzechs soon returned to the room and congratulated the two on their engagement. Sirzechs had reminded Issei that he still had a teaching job in Kuoh and suggested that he go back to it as his lunch period was soon to end.

"I will return as soon as I can. We have much to discuss." Issei said.

"I still have my duties under Sirzechs," Grayfia replied.

The duo turned to turned to Sirzechs for any assistance they could receive. "I was planning on putting under your authority anyways." Sirzechs shrugged. "I'll handle the paperwork of transferring her over to you. By the time you return, I'll trade her to you."

Issei thanked Sirzechs then kissed Grayfia for a final time before returning to Kuoh, leaving a now completed Grayfia and annoyed Sirzechs. While Grayfia gazed upon her newly transformed ring, Sirzechs stared at her, with disapproval in his eyes.

At first, Grayfia was too busy gazing upon the ring to notice his stare, but when she finally did she questioned him about it. "I know that look. What did I do this time?"

"It disappoints me to see that you're already keeping something from him," Sirzechs spoke.

Grayfia flinched. She knew what Sirzechs was alluding to and voiced her opinions on the matter. "It isn't your place to decide when he finds out Sirzechs. He had only awoken in the past week. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he found out so soon."

"And that's where I disagree Grayfia. If you don't tell him soon he may find out from another source and begin to question if you've hidden anything else from him." Sirzechs retorted. He had hoped that Grayfia would soon realize that keeping such a secret from Issei could possibly destroy him. Another reason for him to believe that he had once again failed his father and people. "Furthermore you shouldn't have a say on the matter. He deserves to know."

"Of course I should have a say! I am the soon to be Lady of the Asmodeus clan!" Grayfia exclaimed, furious with the Lucifers claim. "Issei is not prepared for what he had brought upon himself. Once we can be sure that he is ready, he will be informed."

Sirzechs sighed. A part of him wished that Grayfia had never told him of what happened after Issei got sealed. He thought that his way of approaching the situation would be the best. But then again everyone thinks their way is the best. All he could do now was trust in Grayfias judgment.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Sirzechs said. Though, what Grayfia would say next didn't reassure him.

"As do I."

[Scene break]

Choosing to be a teacher over being a student may not have been one of Issei's best decisions. At first, he thought that becoming a teacher would be a bit interesting. He had been taught by countless amounts of teachers as a young boy and was curious if he could do the same. He definitely could. The problem was that now he just didn't want to. Now he was with the Occult Research Club openly complaining about some students.

"I never knew that getting students to pay attention would be such a challenge." Issei groaned. His entire work day was mainly filled with getting the males to stop having perverse thoughts on the females, and stopping the females from having perverse thoughts of him. "Seriously, why is this generation so weird? I saw a kid measure a girls cup size just by looking at her and a girl measuring a guys penis."

"You shouldn't worry too much my lord, those two are the weirdest you'll encounter here," Kiba reassured. Kiba noticed Issei's cocked eyebrow as he turned to Akeno. "See Akeno is just a special case."

"That much is very true my lord. I can be quite unpredictable. Especially in the bedroom ufufufu." Akeno stated, mumbling the last part quiet enough that so that no one but Issei and Rias could hear it.

"I don't need any honorifics from any of you. Until I take my rightful place as Devil King Asmodeus I'm just another Super Devil." Issei said casually even though being a Super Devil put him in the Top 10 Strongest.

Rias' peerage, minus Koneko who was quietly eating some sweets, chuckled from Issei's ability of being so nonchalant about his immense power. What baffled them was the fact that both he and Sirzechs claimed that he was stronger than the latter. Not by a large margin but just enough.

"Well, I'll continue to refer to you as my lord," Akeno stated as she walked behind the seated Issei. She moved closer to him so her face was right next to his ear. "And maybe one day I'll be calling you master instead." Her voice was seductive yet soothing. Akeno was the type of woman he would love to be around. He, of course, is an Asmodeus which meant he had immense lust. For the past few centuries he only he had been focused on Grayfia alone because he never saw a reason to look elsewhere. But now that his father is gone Issei is the only one who can make the Asmodeus line flourish.

He hadn't spoken to Grayfia about it yet but he'll possibly be looking into building a harem for the purpose of expanding his family. Grayfia and Rias were a definite for being future mothers of his children, Grayfia always wanted to bear his child and Rias' obvious stares during class gave the impression that she was interested. Ravel was a maybe because they've yet to interact since the engagement party. As for Gabriel? He'll have to wait it out until he sees her once more. Now he was brought to Akeno, who immediately piqued his interest. Perhaps something could happen between them in the near future. He would, of course, want there to be love between himself and other women so he wouldn't force anything.

Rias, on the other hand, was obviously annoyed by Akenos antics. She herself had barely interacted with her new fiancé so she was understandably irritated that Akeno was pushing her boundaries. "Akeno you-"

Rias had been cut off when the doors to the clubroom opened and entered two female leading girl was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes and other was also young bespectacled woman but with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. For a moment Issei thought that the first girl looked a bit familiar but couldn't figure out why.

"Sona. I wasn't expecting you." Rias said, surprised by Sonas sudden appearance. It was so unlike Sona to show up without a notice ahead of time.

"It would have been rude of me to not introduce myself to your new fiancé Rias." The now identified Sona said as she turned to Issei and gave him a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Asmodeus. My name is Sona Sitri, heir to the House of Sitri." She motioned to the girl next to her who in turn also bowed. "This is my Queen, Tsubaki Shinra."

"I'm honored to be in your presence, Lord Asmodeus." Tsubaki greeted. Issei was impressed by the maturity in the two girls and turned to Rias with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"What?" She asked defensively.

Issei said nothing but turned back to the two girls. "Please, you need not speak to me with any honorifics. It won't be necessary until I take up the title of Devil King Asmodeus."

"With all due respect, all my life my mother had spoken highly of you so, for now, I would prefer to refer to you with some form of respect," Sona explained.

Issei was surprised to hear that a Devil would speak highly of him while he was gone. He had thought that most Devils didn't talk about him to their children about him after noticing the lack of respect he got from the younger generation at the engagement party. That also brought up the question of who exactly her mother was. "Am I familiar with your mother?"

"After all the things she told me I would assume so. Her name is Sirena Sitri, formerly Sirena Nebiros." Sona explained, not knowing that telling her mothers name brought back so many memories to Issei.

He remembered the nights he would spend with her and countless other women in his bedroom. It was long before his relationship with Grayfia so he hadn't thought much about her since then. Though he was intrigued that she would speak highly of him to Sona, seeing that their relationship never left his bedroom.

Sona caught him reminiscing about his past and was confused about why he would be doing so. "Is something wrong Lord Asmodeus?" She asked.

Sonas question brought him out of his reminiscing and back into reality. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I haven't spoken to your mother in a few centuries. Anyways, if you truly must refer to me with a form of respect then call me Lord Issei from now on."

"As you wish Lord Issei."

Issei soon got a message from Sirzechs with an update about his business with Kuroka. Apparently, the council had signed off on his desire to make her his servant and advised that he moved quickly. "Excuse me but I have some business to take care of." Before leaving via magic circle he requested one thing from each of the heiresses. "Rias please meet me here before school tomorrow. There's something I would like to talk to you about in private. Sona, please tell your mother that I'd like to catch up with her soon."

Before the two could respond Issei had disappeared. Sona was slightly suspicious about why he would want to speak to her mother but just surmised that it was just old friends reuniting. Meanwhile, Rias' heart began to flutter when Issei said that he would like to meet with her in private. Perhaps she could finally get her chance to make things official between them.

[With Issei]

Issei and Sirzechs met once more in the latter main office. Sirzechs was informing him of everything that he should know about Kuroka so he could have some more knowledge of what he was walking into. Luckily for Issei, there had been reports of a black-haired Nekoshou hiding around the outskirts of Kyoto and they had sent some scouts to confirm her location.

"Scouts have confirmed that she's hiding out in an abandoned mansion outside of Kyoto. What they've also been telling us is that she's been confronted by a group of three males and a female in the past few days." Sirzechs informed.

Issei paid close attention to the information about Kuroka. Reading any files he had on her so he could know her known abilities in case things went south. But what he was most worried about was the group that visited her. "They're likely trying to get her to join whatever faction they're affiliated with."

"Possibly, so you'll need to move quickly if you have any hopes to get her to join your peerage," Sirzechs suggested.

"Now onto how I turn her into my servant. Whats the process?" Issei asked. Unfortunately for him he still had no clue on how the Evil Pieces worked. There were so many things that were situational and he couldn't remember them all.

Sirzechs chuckled at Issei's ignorance of the Evil Pieces. So much had happened within their society in the past century and he had trouble catching up. "Since she had already been reincarnated before, all you need to do is summon a magic circle on her chest and place whichever piece you'll use within it."

"And how about trading Grayfia to me," Issei asked. Almost on cue, Grayfia walked into the room with Issei's entire set of Evil Pieces.

"I'll show you," Sirzechs said with a chuckle. The two men stood from their seats and Sirzechs motioned Grayfia to stand next to him while Issei got his Queen piece.

Issei was almost excited for whatever ritual the duo had to do but that excitement quickly faded away once the process finally began. Sirzechs summoned a small magic circle in Grayfias chest and out of it came the original Queen piece that he used on her. He casually grabbed the Queen piece that Issei held and placed it within the magic circle which soon disappeared back into her.

Issei stared at Sirzechs and Grayfia, switching between them as his hopes of seeing something marvelous were shattered into pieces. "That's it? You literally just pulled out your piece and put in mine."

Sirzechs shrugged whilst Grayfia just gave him a simple nod. "It's the twenty-first century Issei. Long drawn out rituals are so old-fashioned." Grayfia joked.

Issei was slightly offended by Grayfias joke. All his life he was used to the long rituals after seeing his father do so many as a child. For now, he would drop the subject. He could take being called old fashioned but Satan help him if one of the two were to call him old. Even if it wouldn't be entirely wrong. He was an entire millennium older than Grayfia and half a millennia older than Sirzechs.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go look for the cat." Issei said, quickly preparing a magic circle so he could avoid any other teases.

"Ah yes, you're searching for the SS-Class Stray Devil," Grayfia said. During the time that Issei was at Kuoh Academy, Sirzechs caught her up on what he had been planning. Long story short she wasn't exactly thrilled about it. "Just so you know I'm completely against it."

Issei had fully expected that to be her reaction. He came up with two possible theories. Either she didn't want to clean up after whatever mess Kuroka would make, or she didn't want to risk another female wanting to get in his pants. Both likely options. "I would be disappointed if you weren't!" With that, Issei left the two in search of Kuroka.

Grayfia rubbed her temples because she knew that one way or another things wouldn't turn out the way she would like it to. "He's going to create a harem now isn't he?"

"Well, it is common now. You're already likely to deal with Gabriel in the near future so it's possible others come along for the ride." Sirzechs said.

Grayfia was highly annoyed. She'll miss the old days when it was only her and Issei but she can live with it. So long that she had Issei in her life, she'll be willing to share. Mostly. "I hope he knows that I'll have to sign off on the women."

Sirzechs could understand her terms. She wasn't going to allow just anyone to have their way with her soon-to-be husband. Though he hoped she remembered that he was also engaged to Rias and Ravel. He honestly wouldn't be bothered it Ravel didn't make her expectations but Rias was another story. Grayfia had been like an older sister to Rias growing up so he thought that would get her approval. At least he hoped.

"So..uh, how about Rias."

* * *

 **Discord .gg/ pCYkPRB (remove the spaces)**


	6. Parentage

No matter where you went, the area around Kyoto looked stunning. There were trees and rivers and valleys and mountains. Issei had been around there area once or twice in his past but never really had the opportunity to absorb the scenery. He knew that he had a time limit for finding Kuroka but he just couldn't help it. He stopped at one of the many valleys he had passed by and watched the sunset. He swore that he could stay there for hours and not notice the passing of time. However this view was far too similar to him. Though at the moment he couldn't seem to remember why that was the case. For now he had to move onward.

With an hour passing he had no luck in his search. Naivety had consumed him in thinking that a wanted criminal such as Kuroka would be an easy find. Though it wasn't completely his fault. The coordinates that Sirzechs provided were far from accurate. Sirzechs said that she was in an abandoned mansion but when he arrived to the coordinates it was in the center of Kyoto. Wether Sirzechs purposely gave him the wrong coordinates or not was unclear. But Issei had his suspicions.

However he did find his luck when he sensed some demonic signature leaving Kyoto. Since Sirzechs ordered all Devils to leave Kyoto before Issei's departure it gave him reason to believe that Kuroka was the only being in the city to have a demonic signature. With this in mind he made his way toward the cat in hopes for peaceful negotiations. Unfortunately for him however, any change of peaceful negotiations died with her master as when he attempted to calmly approach her she fired multiple ki orbs toward him. Issei effortlessly dodged the ki orbs and continued toward her.

"Quite aggressive for an introduction wouldn't you say?" He asked jokingly.

Kuroka stood prepared in case Issei would've attempted to try anything. However she was slightly confused as to why he was so casual. Normally any other person would be slightly fearful when they saw her; even Devil soldiers sent to subdue her. Curious. Nevertheless she had to stay cautious. Though she did allow her eyes to wander around his figure. She, like many other women found him devilishly handsome. He had a nice toned body and the power radiating off of him made her curious as to who he was.

"What else is a poor damsel such as I supposed to do when a complete stranger such as yourself approaches me in a hidden area nya? I am far too fragile." Kuroka replied with a false tone of worry.

"I think we both know that you're far from fragile, Stray Devil Kuroka."

With this Kuroka leapt back to keep some distance between them. The fact that he knew who she was and wasn't worried at all was troubling to her. She summoned more ki onto her fist in preparation for the worst. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice now sharpened.

Noticing that Kuroka was turning even more hostile, Issei made his attempts to calm her down. "Please just relax. I only want to talk; that's it."

Kuroka heard the sincerity in his voice. It had been a long time since someone had been sincere toward her so it caught her off guard. She dissipated the ki within her fist and returned to a normal stance. However she didn't get closer to him. She needed that space between them. Just in case.

"Listen I just want to offer you a deal. If by any chance you reject it I will go, peacefully." Issei said.

"And who are you to be offering me a deal?" Kuroka asked, still unknowing of Issei's identity.

Issei himself cocked an eyebrow. He had expected that most people, even criminals would know who he was. Sure he had only been back for about a week but news spreads quickly. "You haven't heard of me? I'm well known within Devil society."

"Sorry but keeping up with the news was never a priority." She said sarcastically.

Issei understood her situation of not being up to date. To quickly catch her up to things he decided to unfurl all twelve of his wings. "My name is Issei Asmodeus, son of the first Asmodeus."

Kuroka stood at awe at the power radiating off him. Seeing surges of black lighting crackling at the tips of his wings were a sight to behold. The power a child of one of the original Devil Kings had was truly unrivaled. Sure she had met a descendant of one of the original four kings but this power was in another league. It most definitely caught her interest. Maybe if she played her cards right.

"You must forgive me for my rudeness my lord. It's an honor to be in your presence nya." Kuroka said, bowing in a manner that allowed Issei to have a clear view of her impressive breast. "How may I be of service nya?"

The change in attitude didn't go unnoticed to Issei but he hoped that revealing who he was would help him get what he wanted. "I came to ask if you would become my servant. I've researched you in between meetings with the council after my return and you've shown to have an extraordinary gift with senjutsu."

"And what exactly would I gain from becoming your servant?" Kuroka asked.

"You'll be pardoned for killing your master so you'll be able to live in luxury rather than being on the run all the time." Issei answered.

Kuroka thought it through for a moment. At this point she had two options for how she'll be spending the rest of her days. One was to join a newly formed terrorist organization and continue to be targeted by the Devils while the other was to become a servant once more and live a luxurious life. To her it was a no brainer of which she should choose. That in mind however, it doesn't mean that she couldn't attempt to get some more out of this deal.

"Alright, I'll join you nya. But under two conditions." She waited for a nod from Issei to indicate he was willing to listen to her request. "The first being that you are to help me find my younger sister, Shirone." She made sure to stress the importance of this condition to him. Once she received the nod in agreement she moved on to her second condition, which in itself was quite the long-shot. "The second is that you'll help me repopulate my species."

"And how am I do to that?" Issei asked, unsure about how he was to assist her with that request.

"Simple, you'll be giving me your babies nya."

Taken off guard, Issei was speechless from the bold request. He wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. On one hand he had to admit Kuroka was an breath taking beauty that any man would be happy to be with. Even he was slightly aroused when she gave him a peek at her cleavage when she bowed. Then there was his worry of how Grayfia would react to this. Obviously since she is to be the first wife she would want to bear his first child and with her being a full blooded Devil it would be a challenge for her to get pregnant. With Kuroka the chances would be marginally higher for her to get pregnant and that's not taking her mating season into consideration. How will he deal with this dilemma? That would be a question for later.

"And how many would you like?"

* * *

[Scene break]

When Issei returned with Kuroka he immediately went on to get her accustomed to the mansion. He had some servants take care of the little luggage she had and prepare some dinner. The two then went in search for Grayfia and found her in Issei's library. He formally introduced the two but to his dismay Kuroka had revealed too much too soon.

"Issei promised what!?" Exclaimed Grayfia, having heard of Issei's deal with Kuroka. She summoned some of her ice magic and stretched her arm toward Issei.

"Grayfia darling I can explain." Issei said, attempting to quell her anger.

"Not one day and you're already planning to have children with other women!" Grayfia exclaimed once more. She couldn't believe what Issei was up to. She may have been willing to share him with SOME women but already planning to have children with others was overwhelming. She already didn't have his first child so this was understandingly upsetting to her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think she's interested in a romantic relationship." Issei said.

"A complete relationship isn't off the table just yet nya. If you're as charming as you are handsome then maybe this little kitty will fall for you." Kuroka said seductively.

Issei thought that after what Kuroka had just said Grayfia would be even further angered. But to his surprised all she did was take a deep breath and thought it over. In her mind something like this was inevitable. Hell she and Sirzechs were having this exact talk after Issei had left. He had and will always attract women to him and although she wouldn't be able to stop it, she can regulate it to some degree.

Issei saw that she was attempting to calm down and went on to assist her. He pulled her in to a tight embrace and whispered into her ear. "You know that I would never forget about you my dear. You are and forever will be my first love." His words were able to bring her solace as proven when he attempted to let go of her she refused t0 let him leave her grasp. "Now that I think about it, tonight will be our first night reunited since I've returned. How about we make it a night to remember. Maybe if we're lucky you'll finally bear my first child."

Grayfia wanted to say something but found herself hesitant. Perhaps she wanted to treasure this moment; or perhaps she wanted him to stay ignorant to it all. Just as they all say, ignorance is a bliss.

Kuroka viewed their affectioned on the side. She had never seen a man and a woman so in love with one another. She had only seen lust around her so seeing true love was something new. She wondered if one day she'll be able to experience something as pure as love. Perhaps. Only time will tell.

* * *

[Scene break]

When dinner was finally ready the trio met with Sirzechs and enjoyed their meal. The group sat in a rectangular table with Issei and Grayfia at both ends while Kuroka and Sirzechs sat in the left and right side respectively. For one reason or another Issei was slightly excited to be having this dinner. It would be the first time he and Grayfia sat in the same table for over a century. But Kuroka was the most ecstatic about having dinner because she never really had anything worth remembering in the past few years. Most of the time she had to steal food from common folk in Kyoto to survive. To finally be able to have something so delicious was a very welcomed change.

"I'm impressed that you were able to convince Kuroka to join your peerage Issei. I was expecting you two to have destroyed a section of Kyoto." Sirzechs joked.

"Well if it accounts to anything I did have to make some promises." Issei replied.

"What kind of promises?" Sirzechs asked.

"Hee gibim me hees baybes." Kuroka answered with some food still in her mouth.

The rest of the Devils stared blankly from what Kuroka tried to say. Sirzechs understood what she said and all but the lack of manners she had shocked him. That would be something that Issei and Grayfia would have to fix.

"Kuroka, try saying that without your mouth full." Grayfia requested.

Kuroka stared at Grayfia for a moment and swallowed her food. "He's giving me his babies nya." She repeated. Issei and Sirzechs quietly chuckled while Grayfia rolled her eyes at her new comrade. Kuroka then stood up and stretched. "I'm going to sleep nya. This little kitty needs her rest." She wrapped around behind Issei's seat and rubbed her delicate fingers under his chin. "Thank you for taking me in master." She whispered with a sultry voice. With a final kiss on the cheek she made her way toward the room to sleep soundly for the first time in years.

"She's going to be a handful." Grayfia groaned.

"What else would you expect?" Sirzechs asked rhetorically. "I find her request to bear your children to be interesting."

"It's so the Nekoshou could flourish once more." Issei explained.

"But still, the thought of bringing life into this world is interesting. I myself don't have any children of my own so all I can do is dream. What're your thoughts on the matter?" Sirzechs asked. While to Issei it may had been an innocent question to Grayfia it was anything but. She began to stare at him menacingly for it.

Issei thought about the question for a moment. It was an important topic but one he never gave much thought. "I was never really focused on it before." Issei answered honestly.

"Do you want children of your own?" Sirzechs asked.

"Of course. Nothing more would bring me more joy than to have a child." He looked toward Grayfia with a loving smile. "Especially when their mother is someone I love."

Sirzechs smiled at Issei's answer with content. For now the matter will be dropped and they can continue their night. Enjoy their night they did as the trio went on to chat for hours. Their chat even brought some important information to Issei's attention. That being the whereabouts of Kuroka's sister Shirone, otherwise known as Koneko. They also went on to talk about his engagement to Rias and Ravel and the future about it. Interestingly enough, it seemed that young Ravel had second thoughts on the matter which led to the House of Phenex to back out of the deal. With that deal gone Issei would have to compensate the clan some other way in the future.

As midnight grew closer Sirzechs said goodbye to the duo and returned to his own estate. The duo returned to Issei's room and prepare themselves for sleep. That's what Issei thought however. When the two entered the room, Grayfia quickly locked the door behind them, set a soundproof barrier around the room and pushed Issei onto their bed. Before Issei was able to comprehend what was happening, Grayfia stripped herself from her clothes and jumped on Issei and began to passionately kiss him.

When Issei was finally able to process what was happening, he hesitantly pulled away from the kiss. "This was unexpected."

"You should've expected this my love. You were the one who suggested this." Grayfia reminded. "Now let's make this a night to remember."

Issei said nothing more but complied with Grayfia's request, blissfully unaware of her motives behind her actions. Of course she wanted this as he did. After a whole century she missed his touch. But there was something else that make her want this even more. She couldn't tell him just yet; but she needed his child. She had to make it even.

She just had to.

* * *

[Abandoned Church]

Kuoh's abandoned church had been left alone since Rias' encounter with the Fallen Angels a month ago. No one had visited the church since the battle. Not until two hooded figures arrived to the church an make it their temporary base of operations.

"I can't believe we have to be in Devil territory." Groaned the bluenette.

"Oh c'mon Xenovia don't be like that! As long as we have the power of God on our side there's no way we can fail!" Proclaimed the chestnut haired figure.

"What worst is that i'm stuck with you Irina." Xenovia muttered. "I swear if any of those Devils get in our way I'll strike them down."

Xenovia's voice was full with nothing but pure hatred and before Irina was able to respond to her, a bright yellow light appeared before the two. "You will do no such thing!" The two had to cover their eyes from the bright light but when they finally saw who was now with them they kneeled before the person.

From the bright light there was a young, blonde girl with blue eyes. She wore similar styled clothing to that of the Seraphs but was modified for battle. Her beauty was unparalleled, second only to that of Lady Gabriel with a bust that rivaled that of the Seraph. On her back were three pair of white wings with a golden halo over her head. This was the Angel known to many as Houki, the right hand to Lady Gabriel.

"We are here to seek assistance from the Devils in order to reclaim the Excalibur fragments. Please refrain from causing any unnecessary problems." Houki requested, her voice gentle and soothing.

"Please forgive me Lady Houki." Xenovia apologized.

Houki said nothing but motioned for Xenovia and Irina to rise. "Your apologies are welcomed but unnecessary Xenovia. Now tell me, what Devils occupy this territory?" She asked. For a reason unknown to her Lady Gabriel refused to explain who controlled Kuoh.

"From our records Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri had been occupying this territory for the past three years with the former of the two being the head authority until recently when the authority had been transferred to another Devil." Xenovia explained.

"And who was the authority transferred to?" Houki asked once more.

"The child of one of the original Devil Kings, Issei Asmodeus."

Houki stood speechless from the name Irina had said. She needed to make sure she heard it right. "Could you...repeat that Irina?"

"The authority was transferred to Issei Asmodeus." Irina repeated, not questioning Houki's shock.

"Is that name special to you Lady Houki?" Xenovia asked.

Houki ignored Xenovia's question and moved to look out the window of the church to gain a clear view of Kuoh Academy.

'No wonder she didn't tell me you were here. At last I will finally meet you. I only hope you'll be proud of me.'

"I'll see you soon, dad."

* * *

 **Discord .gg/ pCYkPRB (remove the spaces)**


	7. Legacy

**No, I'm not dead. School, my job, and a mix of depression kept me away but now I'm back. For how long? We'll see. In any case, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(Five years after the Great War)

"Momma, can you tell me more about papa?" A little girl asked.

Gabriel looked at her daughter. While she may be considered the most beautiful woman in heaven, she believed that Houki was the most beautiful there will ever be. Houki may have her facial features, but she had her father's eyes. Issei's eyes; and she couldn't say no to them.

"Of course sweetie, what would you like to know?"

Young Houki thought for a moment. "Was daddy a monster? I heard Lord Metatron call him that."

For a brief moment, Houki swore she saw her mother's wings flicker to black. Gabriel quickly tightened her grip on her. She never imagined to ever have this talk with Houki. That damn Metatron.

"Metatron didn't know your father as I did. We spent countless nights under the moonlight telling each-other our dreams. We grew to understand each other, and that understanding soon became lovers." Gabriel explained while Houki paid close attention. "He was by no means the perfect man his father expected him to be, but, he was the perfect man for me."

As happy Houki was to see her mother so happy and in love, there was a part of her that quite saddened. "Where is papa? Why have I never met him?"

Gabriel sighed. "I...I don't know." As happy as she was, thinking back about those memories, she failed to understand the harsh reality; they were just that, memories. Fragments from her past that she so desperately wanted to cling onto forever. And who could blame her? Her beloved was among those who had disappeared at the end of the Great War. His disappearance was so sudden most presumed him to be dead. But she couldn't give up hope so quickly. She had to stay strong and believe he was out there. For Houki's sake. "But one day you'll meet him and he'll be so proud to see the beautiful woman you have become."

Houki snuggled up to her mother, now filled with the hope that she had given her. She knew that one day she'd be able to meet her father. After all the stories her mother had told her about him, she began to be excited about their inevitable meeting. Unfortunately, Houki got too carried away with her excitement.

To Gabriel's surprise, small surges of lightning began to dance across Houki's body, shooting toward the furniture in the room and creating a loud crash. She attempted to calm the girl but her attempts were futile. With no other choice, she cast a sleeping enchantment on her and the ruckus came to an end.

With her daughter subdued, Gabriel sighed in relief. That was the third outburst in the past month. The Asmodeus clan was known for their Black Demonic Lightning and with Houki being the daughter of Issei Asmodeus, it would be obvious that she would inherit this ability. Through Issei, Gabriel became familiar with the ability but she didn't know how to train her daughter to control it. She had modified both her and Houki's quarters with charms to make sure any sound wouldn't escape their room. But she needed to do more to discipline her daughter with the ability. She, of course, knew how to deal with users of Holy Lightning but this was in another league. She needs to find assistance before any future outbursts reveal the truth about her origins.

But who could help her?

With each member of the Asmodeus clan either dead or missing, any users of the ability were out of the question. There was only one other person that could be of assistance.

Grafiya Lucifuge.

That definitely won't be an enjoyable meeting.

* * *

(Modern Day)

When Houki had finished discussing with Xenovia and Irina about their plans of meeting with the Devils, she left the two in the abandoned church and checked in to the hotel room her mother had arranged for her. Surely no daughter of a Seraph would sleep in a dump like that.

Once she entered her room she made sure to cast some concealing spells so no one would know she was there. "Finally, I'm free of those two," she sighed. She began to undo charms to her appearance, revealing what the humans would consider her "dirty blonde" hair, though her mother would never call it that but rather said it was a perfect mix of her and her father's hair, and her brown eyes. "Irina is such a sweet girl but too enthusiastic about this job, and Xenovia is much too strict, Griselda was too harsh training her."

Once she remembered the highlight of her day, she placed a sound barrier within the room and screamed to her heart's content.

"I'm meeting dad! I'm meeting dad! I'm meeting dad! I'm meeting dad!"

For what was once the most disciplined Angel in her generation, Houki quickly became almost as enthusiastic about this mission as Irina was, although for completely different reasons. But that enthusiasm quickly became panic when she began to overthink their inevitable meeting.

"What do I say to him? Is he going to want to know me?" Houki's mind quickly raced to the worst possible outcome. For the past century, she had been waiting for this day to come but had never prepared herself for it. She needed guidance, and to her surprise, it quickly came to her.

A magic circle appeared in the center of her room, and out of it came out Grayfia. Houki quickly embraced her in a deep hug to which Grayfia reciprocated. "Auntie Grayfia I missed you," Houki said.

Grayfia smiled. "As I missed you Houki. It's been far too long since I've last seen you." She replied.

"You came at the perfect time, auntie. I'm in need of your guidance so I may properly introduce myself to father,"

Grayfia cringed. This won't be easy.

* * *

(Next Day)

To many of the human students of Kuoh Academy, the Occult Research Club was the most prestigious and exclusive club the school had to offer. It was comprised of both of Kuohs Great Ladies, Kuohs Prince, the Maiden of Kuoh, the school's mascot and their newly appointed club advisor. Everyone in the school held the club members in high regard. That was why their President, Rias Gremory, was glad that everything that was happening now, was after hours.

And what exactly was happening?

Akeno was currently suspended in the air with Issei's Black Demonic Lightning acting as rope, tightly tying her up. And why was she in this situation? During class earlier in the day she was continuously making sexual innuendos between Issei and Rias while also showing off her own body to her new favorite teacher.

"Y'know, I think she's enjoying this a bit too much," Issei commented.

"And what could give you that idea?" Rias asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I dunno," He looked back up to Akeno, who had a face of pure pleasure. Her eyes were slowly tearing up and traces of saliva coming out her mouth. He heard of her sadomasochistic tendencies but he hadn't expected it to be this extreme. "Just a hunch,"

"Anyways," Rias spoke, "How're you adapting to the human world?"

"It's different from how I remember it being since before being put in my pod. The rate that humans have developed their technologies is impressive," Issei replied. He found it fascinating that in only a century, humans have made so many advancements in communication, transportation, and medicine. The supernatural world truly underestimated their potential.

"I'm sure you'll find enjoyment in their forms of entertainment; I know I have,"

Issei smiled as he looked back at her. "It's come to my knowledge that you've grown a fondness for Japanese culture in particular," He gestures up toward Akeno. "Your Queen here has explained to me that you've become what's known as Japanophile."

Rias covered her face in embarrassment. This was one of the most embarrassing secrets that she didn't want him of all people to know about. Akeno had always teased her about her obsession with Japanese culture and expected him to do the same. Yet to her surprise, he didn't; rather he simply walked toward her, removed her hands from her face and lifted her chin up so she may look at him.

"I believe your interest in this countries culture is rather adorable. If it's a wedding in Kyoto you desire then I shall fulfill your request."

Rias looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He wasn't here to ridicule her but rather to give her the support a potential lover should. Akeno was right those days ago. He was most definitely her prince charming. Soon to be king she may add. If only he had a dragon. It would have made him even more perfect. But alas, he was already exceeding her expectations.

Although Issei had always considered the Gremory clan to be a part of his family, Issei saw something different in Rias. As he had stated numerous times, the pod his father sealed him into had fed him information about important events occurring in the underworld. From it, he learned about Rias' engagement to Riser Phenex and how she attempted to break from it through a Rating Game. He admired her determination to free herself from a marriage she wanted no part of.

He pulled her closer to him and embraced it in a kiss. At first, Rias was surprised how sudden it came but her surprise was quickly overrun by a mixture of pleasure and happiness. Her first kiss. Their first kiss.

It was all that she could think about. At that moment the world had been tuned out. She couldn't hear the muffled moans of Akeno. Not even the constant knocking on the door could distract her from this moment. But after another minute of knocking, the presence behind that door would make itself known.

"Houki, it's not proper for you to enter a room without permission," A voice said.

"I don't care Grayfia. We've been waiting long enough!" Houki retorted as she barged into the room.

Grayfia had insisted on waiting for a response from the room before entering but Houki was having none of it. She had waited for a hundred years to meet her father and refused to wait any longer. She needed to see the man she looked up to all her life. But what she first saw was far from what she had expected.

Two girls, a fraction of her age, alongside her father. One engaging in a full-on make-out session with her father, while the other was wrapped in binds of Black Demonic Lightning. For a lack of a better term, she was shocked, frozen.

When Grayfia saw Houki's reaction, she looked into the room to see what was wrong. Once she saw what was happening she was quick to chastise her future husband.

"Issei Asmodeus, what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed.

Issei quickly pulled away from the kiss and with his concentration broken, the binds around Akeno dissipated. She was about to voice her disappointment in no longer being tied up but when she saw the Ultimate Queen standing at the doorstep she decided to keep it to herself.

"Both of you, out!" Grayfia commanded.

The Great Ladies duo didn't need to be told twice as they both quickly ran out of the room to avoid any punishment. Issei Asmodeus was now alone to face the wrath of his beloved Queen.

Grayfia signaled the young Angel to wait outside for a brief moment so she may discipline the girl's father. The time alone gave her the opportunity to think back of the night before, so she may rethink her plan to introduce herself.

* * *

(Last Night)

"What do you mean I can't meet father?" Houki exclaimed.

Grayfia understood the outburst Houki was having. After years of hoping she could meet her father and finally having the opportunity to, what Grayfia was proposing was quite absurd from her point of view.

"That's not what I'm saying Houki. It's just not a good time right now and you can't tell him that you're his daughter," Grayfia corrected. Seeing that Houki quickly assumed the worst, Grayfia had to take it slow to avoid any problems.

"I've been waiting years to meet him, Aunty. You can't take away this opportunity from me," Houki replied. Clearly, she was having none of what Grayfia had suggested.

"Your time will come Houki, I promise you. I just need you to give me time so that we may tell him together," Grayfia assured.

Houki was in turmoil. In one hand she wanted so bad to get to know her father on a more personal level. But in the other, she trusted Grayfias judgment. Having trained under her for the better part of nine decades, she grew a respect for the Ultimate Queen.

She sighed. She's already waited for so long. She could wait just a little longer.

"Alright, I trust you,"

* * *

(Present)

Once Grayfia had finished disciplining Issei she was finally allowed entry into the club room. For a brief moment, she hesitated and needed to calm herself.

'You can do this. You can do this' She thought.

She entered the room with determination in her eyes and finally saw him as she originally expected. He looked fierce, powerful, and commanding. Just like how her mother would say he was.

She bowed to show the respect he had deserved.

"Hello Lord Asmodeus, my name is Houki. It's an honor to finally meet you,"

* * *

 **I hope my "skills" haven't diminished in the time I went without posting. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and those which follow. I'm thinking of working on A Killer's Hope next but we'll see.**

 **discord .gg/ 6xRFxM**

 **Remove the spaces in that link to join a server with me and some other writers. Or don't.**

 **See you guys next time!**


End file.
